


I Thought That I Was Dreaming When You Said You Loved Me

by twinkylukey



Series: short fluffs [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Gay, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Morning Kisses, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very fluffy, We love Luke's voice, barely edited oops, briefly mentioned past, this is sweet and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkylukey/pseuds/twinkylukey
Summary: In which, Ashton loves Luke's voice.





	I Thought That I Was Dreaming When You Said You Loved Me

Sweet, golden ringlets glistened within the sunlight coming from the window. 

The Irwin-Hemmings' living room consisted of a couch, dog beds, a TV, and a beautiful piano.

Said beautiful piano was occupied by Luke Hemmings. He was busy filling the room with wonderful melodies, while his lover, Ashton, made breakfast. 

The two had been living together for some time now, but they had only been dating for about a year.

It was bittersweet really. Luke had been in love with Ashton since they first met, and after secret kisses and messy sleepovers the two decided  
they had to be togehter. 

Luke was shirtless on the piano bench, having just woke up. His back muscles flexed as he pressed each ivory key. He closed his eyes and   
allowed the music to flow through him.

He was singing Ivy by: Frank Ocean.

"I thought that I was dreaming, when you said you love me,

the start of nothing. I had no chance to prepare, I couldn't see you coming. The start of nothing..."

Ashton, from the kitchen, beamed from ear to ear. His baby was an angel. Every morning that Luke sang it was like waking up in heaven.

The deep voice had smoothed since he was younger. Far less voice cracks, a greater vocal range, and all the right raspiness that could make anyone  
sprout chills.

Ashton gingerly said their plates full of breakfast foods down onto their little table before walking into the living room.

The older boy leaned against the wall, a proud, fond look glistening in his eyes.

"If I could see through walls, I could see you're faking. 

If you could see my thoughts you would see our faces..." Luke continued, unaware of Ashton's presence. 

Ashton slowly crept to sit beside Luke.

The younger boy smirked, catching Ashton out of the corner of his eye. 

The older boy joined in, and they sang until the song was finished. It was cute the way their awkward hands bumped together.

When it was over, Luke looked at Ashton. "Good morning," he said sweetly.

Ashton leaned forward, allowing his nose to brush Luke's. "Good morning, beautiful. Your sweet voice distracted me."

Luke blushed, closing the little distance between them. He kissed Ashton like they were married.

Ashton's hand came to brush Luke's curls out of the way. The two of them were filled with love just from the little kiss.

"I want you to sing to me forever." Ashton mumbled.

"I want you to sing with me forever." Luke's breath came out in pants. 

"Deal."


End file.
